Seamos Breves
by wilbur
Summary: Relatos cortos, retos, paranoias, oocs, etc. Todo: en muy pocas palabras.
1. I

Fecha: 04/11/2003  
  
Reto: Narcisa/Remus. Tiene que salir la frase "No soy tu objeto sexual"  
  
Spoilers : 1-5 (¡Si! ¡Quinto libro!)  
  
Retadora: LaLi  
  
Notas: ns/nc  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Eres un estupido ¿De veras crees que esa insignia de prefecto puede provocarme algún tipo de respeto hacia tu persona?  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban con eso?¿Dos?¿Tres meses?  
  
-Seré tan estupido como quieras Black, pero deberías escucharme por tu bien ¡No puedes estar aquí!  
  
¿Porque lo hacían? ¿Puro deseo? ¿Morbo? ¿O había algo más que se negaban a aceptar?  
  
-Yo estoy donde quiero y cuando quiero Lupin, y ningún estupido Gryffindor me lo va a impedir.  
  
Ella le seducía, jugaba con él, como con un muñeco, hasta que llegaba el momento en que no aguantaba más. Una vez más ella vencía. Una vez tras otra el cedía a sus instintos más básicos.  
  
-Las dos de la madrugada en la biblioteca no es una opción Black. Has tenido suerte de que seamos Evans y yo y no Filch.  
  
Siempre se decía que no volvería a caer, pero cuando le helaba la sangre con esos ojos, cuando movía la cabeza aparatandose la cascada de reluciente cabello, en esos momentos, su cuerpo empezaba a funcionar por su cuenta.  
  
-Oh, genial. Voy a bailar de felicidad...  
  
Solo con ver ese gesto hosco, ese mohín en los labios sabía que tenia la batalla perdida. Sabía que si surgía la oportunidad la poseería allí mismo. No podía resistirse.  
  
-Evans, continua tú la ronda... voy a llevar a Black ante su jefe de casa...  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Si, vete.  
  
La puerta de la biblioteca se cierra tras la chica. El silenció les rodea, les atrapa. Narcisa se le acerca y le pasa un dedo, juguetón, por el cuello. Tiembla. Aprieta las mandibulas. Ella le besa el cuello. Nada que hacer.  
  
-No soy tu objeto sexual, Narcisa...  
  
-Eso es lo que tu te crees...-responde la chica mientras el le devuelve el beso. 


	2. II

Fecha: 04/11/2003  
  
Reto: Sirius/Remus buscando un sitio donde liarse sin que les interrumpan cada dos por tres. Tiene que salir la frase "¡Calmate, no es questiónde hacerlo aquí en medio!"  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retadora: Ari Malfoy  
  
Notas: Slash  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-En las cocinas nos han visto los elfos domésticos...  
  
-Hmmm...  
  
-Ahm... Y... Y en el bosque nos ha pillado Hagrid...  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-Ah... Sir...ius... En, en los dormitorios casi matamos a Wormtail de un infarto...  
  
-Moony... anda, calla...  
  
-Bas... Basta... Luego, McGonagall nos ha sacado 30 puntos por cabeza al encontrarnos en el aula de transformaciones...  
  
-Remus, en serio, calla... me da igual...  
  
-Ah... Ah... Si.. Sirius! ¡Basta! ¡Para! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Deja mi ropa en paz! ¡Deja de tocarme y de besarme! ¡Calmate, no es questión de hacerlo aquí en medio!  
  
-¿Porque no?  
  
-Oh Oh.... Mirad... ¡Dos alumnos haciendo cositas en medio de un pasillo! ¡JaJa! ¡Voy a contarselo a todo el mundo!  
  
-¡Por eso Padfoot! ¡Por eso! ¡Eh! ¡Peeves!¡Peeves! ¡Espera! ¡Escucha! ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie! ¡Te daré chocolate! ¡Espera! ¡Peeeveeesss! 


	3. III

Fecha: 04/11/2003  
  
Reto: Ginny/Cedric. Tiene que salir la frase "Y ahora ¿Qué haré yo sin tí?"  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retador: Toni  
  
Notas: ns/nc  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Dejame Diggory...  
  
-Ginny, mi Ginny, no me llames así...-Suplica, lamento.  
  
-¿Como prefieres que te llame? ¿Traidor, quizas?- Odio, rabia, frustración.  
  
-¡No soy ningún traidor Ginny! ¡Sabes que te amo!- Desesperación.  
  
-¿Ah si? ¡¿Y si me amas porque fuiste al baile con esa zorra de Ravenclaw?!- Celos, furia.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡Sabes que no la quiero! ¡Sabes que lo hago solo para hundir a Potter!- Odio, frustración.  
  
-¡Pues lo estas consiguiendo! ¡Harry te odia! ¡Y yo también!- Mentira, mentira, mentira.  
  
-¡Lo hice para vengarte! ¡Porque nunca te ha tomado en serio! ¡Sabes que lo hago por tí Ginny!- Ruego.  
  
-¡Me da igual! ¡Siempre secretos! ¡Siempre mentiras! ¡Me niego a mantener una relación con alguien tan retorcido como tu!- Venganza.  
  
-Ginny, no... porfavor no...- Súplica, desesperación, ruego.  
  
-Adiós Diggory.- Hielo.  
  
-No... Ginny, No te vayas... Y... Y ahora ¿Qué haré yo sin tí? 


	4. IV

Fecha: 04/11/2003  
  
Reto: Lucius/Hermione. Tiene que salir la frase "El matrimonio no entra en mis planes"  
  
Spoilers : 1-5 (¡Si! ¡Quinto libro!)  
  
Retadora: LaLi  
  
Notas: Hermione total y absolutamente OOC  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Ha estado bien ¿Verdad?  
  
-¿Hmm? Si, ha estado muy bien.  
  
-Acercate. Hace frio.  
  
Frufrú de sabanas y suspiro de satisfacción.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-¿Lo dices por la prueba?  
  
-No fué fácil.  
  
-Conseguir la marca era lo más importante. Para poder estar contigo. Aún mis origenes muggles. El resto no importa, me da igual a quien haya tenido que matar si con eso te hago feliz.  
  
-Siempre supe que estabas hecha de una pasta distinta al resto. Te quiero.  
  
-Lucius...   
  
-Pero lo sabes ¿Verdad? El matrimonio no entra en mis planes... La alianza con la familia Black... es demasiado importante para el señor tenebroso...  
  
-Lo se. Tranquilo. Tampoco entra en mis planes. 


	5. V

Fecha: 04/11/2003  
  
Reto: Moody/McGonagall. Después de una reunión de la Orden del Fenix. Antes de la muerte de Lily y James  
  
Spoilers : 1-5 (¡Si! ¡Quinto libro!)  
  
Retadora: Setsuka  
  
Notas: Moody aún tiene los dos ojos (Se ve en el pensadero de Dumbledore en el cuarto libro) Así que de ojoloco, nada.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Odio estas reuniones en las que no se decide nada en concreto...-La voz sonó a sus espaldas, sobresaltandola.  
  
-Alastor... ¿No se había ido?- La profesora McGonagall se inclinó para recoger unos rollos de pergamino que se le habían deslizado de entre los dedos.  
  
-Si. Pero me he olvidado la petaca. Deje que la ayude.- Con dificultad debido a su pata de palo se acuclilló a su lado y recogió los pergaminos restantes.  
  
-Muchas grácias. Creo que he visto su petaca encima de la comoda. Ahora se la traigo.  
  
La mujer se levantó y tras dejar los rollos encima de una mesa se acercó a una comoda de pino que había en un rincón. A los pocos segundos volvia al lado del auror tendiendole el objeto de plata. Sus dedos se rozaron. Ninguno de los dos retiró la mano.  
  
-Señorita...-El hombré la observó con sus pequeños ojos negros con creciente interés.  
  
-Minerva, llameme Minerva.-Le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Alastor rió.  
  
-¡Me gustan las mujeres con caracter!¿Puedo invitarla a una copa, Minerva?  
  
-Ni hablar.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Invito yo. 


	6. VI

Fecha: 05/11/2003  
  
Reto: Neville y un gemelo hablando. Debe salir la frase "No debiste darle con la varita"  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retador: Zarathos  
  
Notas: ¡Es tu culpa por no especificarme que gemelo!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Neville, neville, neville...  
  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!  
  
-Lo entendemos, de veras que lo entendemos... Pero era un hechizo demasiado complicado...  
  
-Lo se... Pero... creí... ¡Soy estupido! No se como disculparme...  
  
-¡Ay Neville! ¿Querias pagarnos con nuestra propia moneda, eh? Es normal... ¡Con todas las trastadas que te hemos hecho! A ver si lo adivinamos... ¿Un hechizo vinculador quizas? Pretendías que quedasemos pegados ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si... Si, no se que ha podido fallar...  
  
-Creemos que, para empezar, no debiste darle con la varita mientras pronunciabas el "ba", pero no podemos asegurarlo... Realmente es un resultado...Interesante.  
  
-Yo... Yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡No queria fusionaros! Se lo contaré todo a Dumbledore... seguro que él sabrá que hacer...  
  
-¿Que prisa tienes?  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Piensalo... si separados ya eramos el terror de Hogwarts... juntos... estas dos mentes juntas en un solo cuerpo... ¡Será el Apocalipsis! ¡Bwahahahahaha! ¡Temblad estudiantes! ¡Ha llegado El Gemelo!  
  
-Diós... ¿Que he creado? 


	7. VII

Fecha: 05/11/2003  
  
Reto: James y Sirius. Debe salir la frase "No se que ves en Lily, yo estoy mucho más bueno".  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retador: Cait  
  
Notas: ns/nc  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Levanta más el brazo...  
  
-Prongs, se me está durmiendo... Si lo levanto más se me va a caer.  
  
-Quieto, maldita sea... Sube más la pierna izquierda o se te van a ver las verguenzas...  
  
-Oye, estoy muy orgulloso de mis verguenzas...  
  
-Pero no quieres enseñarlas a todo Hogwarts ¿Verdad?  
  
-Depende ¿Cuanto pagan? Vale, vale... ¿Así mejor?  
  
-Peeeerrrfecto. Quieto... ¡Ya!  
  
-¿Puedo verla? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Puedo verla?  
  
-Esperate ¿Quieres? La estoy revelando... Ve vistiendote o vas a pillar una pulmonía...  
  
-¿Porque? ¿No disfrutas de la maravillosa visión de mi cuerpo desnudo?  
  
-Pues sinceramente, no mucho...  
  
-Que sabrás tu... Porcierto ¿Ya le has comentado a Meaghan lo del calendario del equipo de Quidditch en cueros?  
  
-¡Son fotos politicamente correctas! ¡No se ve nada!   
  
-Ya, pero porque lo hacemos a proposito así, pero tecnicamente, estamos en cueros... ¿Pero se lo has dicho o no?  
  
-Te estás poniendo la túnica al revés.  
  
-Te va a matar...  
  
-Anda, callate y mira: Ya sale tu foto.  
  
-Sinceramente...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No se que ves en Lily, yo estoy mucho más bueno. 


	8. VIII

Fecha: 05/11/2003  
  
Reto: Snape y Draco. Tiene que salir la frase "Puedes esconderte, pero no escaparás".  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retadora: LaLi  
  
Notas: ns/nc  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-¿Ya te lo han dicho?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?  
  
-No lo se.  
  
-Tienes que tomar una decisión.  
  
-¿Y si les doy una negativa?  
  
-Sabes que tu padre no aceptará un no por respuesta.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-No quiero ser un mortifago.  
  
-Eso ya lo se.  
  
-Y entonces ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Huir?  
  
-¿De Lucius? Puedes esconderte, pero no escaparás. Tú, más que nadie, sabes cuanto poder tiene.  
  
-¿Y que opción me queda?  
  
-La mia. 


	9. IX

Fecha: 05/11/2003  
  
Reto: Draco/Ginny. Solo salen Draco y Blaise Zabini. Tienen que salir las palabras "Avellanas" "Sirius Black" y "Laud"  
  
Spoilers : 1-4   
  
Retadora: Nimph  
  
Notas: Solo... Imaginaroslo...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Me das miedo Malfoy...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
Draco volteó el molde con forma de corazón encima de la mesa. Tras unos segundos lo retiró revelando un enorme bombón.  
  
-¿Sabías que a Ginny le encanta el chocolate con avellanas?  
  
-¿Y por eso me he pasado media mañana cortandolas?  
  
-Exactamente. Pasame El Profeta ¿Quieres? Si no relleno las puntas de las botas no se aguantarán levantadas.  
  
Blaise le pasó el periodico mientras susurraba algo que sonaba a "Loco, loco de atar" En pocos segundos una receta de cocina para hacer meigas fritas caseras, un articulo sobre la incompetencia del Ministerio en el caso "Sirius Black" y un anuncio de Polvos Flu (¡El mundo a una chimenea!) se convirtieron en bolas de papel que fueron rellenando las puntas en espiral de unas botas amarillas.  
  
-¿Puedes envolver el chocolate mientras me pongo las botas y el sombrero, porfavor?  
  
-Que remedio... ¿De veras vas a llevar ese sombrero... con esa pluma?  
  
-Evidentemente. Sinó el disfraz de bardo estaría incompleto.  
  
-Obvio. ¿Como no se me había ocurrido? ¡Hacer el ridiculo ante todo el colegio importa mucho menos que que el disfraz de bardo esté incompleto! Toma, esto ya está envuelto.  
  
-Gracias. ¿Donde he dejado mi laud? No puedo cantarle una serenata a Ginny sin mi laud...  
  
-Calma Romeo, aquí lo tienes... Sabes que vas a ser el bufón de Hogwarts ¿Verdad?  
  
-Bueno... Sant Valentín es solo una vez al año. 


	10. X

Durante mucho tiempo fui escribiendo retos en la comunidad de LJ Gremio_HP (descanse en paz). Hoy los he encontrado y he pensado, que demonios, súbelos a "Seamos Breves" y así por lo menos si algún día te apetece leerlos podrás. Tened en cuenta que la mayoría son del 2004 o así. Aquí van:

**Reto:** Ron/Harry "¡Que guapo estás por la mañana!"

Ron abrió lentamente los ojos, el día era cálido aún ser otoño. Una ligera brisa mecía las hojas encima de su cabeza. Parecía que bailaran ante el cielo azul. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, adormeciéndose.

_-Creo que paso de ir a la primera hora, me duele mucho la cabeza...___

_-Harry, eso esta muy mal ¿Que dirá el profesor Binns?___

_-Nada ¿Que va a decir? Solo con que le pida a Dean que responda por mi, se acabó el problema, sinceramente Hermione, ¿Cuando Binns se ha dado cuenta de algo? Pásame el bacon, anda.___

_-Vale, eso si, pero eso no quiere decir que saltarte clase esté bien, díselo Ron...___

_-Er...no por supuesto que no, pero la verdad es que me iba a apuntar...___

_-¡¿Que?___

_-Tengo mucho sueño, creo que me pegare una siesta cerca del lago...___

_-Y yo me apunto, a ver si se me pasa el dolor de cabeza...___

_-Id, id, pero...¡No pienso pasaros los apuntes!¡Que lo sepáis!_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, Harry, a pocos metros de el estaba bostezando, y estirándose. Se sentó, recostándose en el tronco del árbol y bostezó a su vez.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Perfectamente ¿Y a ti se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza?

-Que va... por cierto Ron ¡Qué guapo estás por la mañana!¡Pareces un erizo drogado!

-Muy gracioso...

-Esto...

-¿Que?

-Sobretodo, recuerda mi migraña, así que por favor, no chilles como una niña...

-¡Yo no chillo como una niña Harry! ¿Que pasa?

-...Tienes una araña en el pelo...

-_**¡!**_

-... Ay...Mi cabeza...


	11. XI

**Reto:** Un Slytherin le dice a un Gryffindor "Tienes que apretarlo con más fuerza"

-Técnicamente, lo mejor seria callarme: Tú eres una Gryffindor y yo un Sytherin, además, eres prefecta, y por lo tanto no deberías estar haciendo esto. Pero, como apoyo la intención de este acto, aún arriesgando mi integridad física en ello, debo hacerte un apunte...

-¿¡Que demonios quieres Snape? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Precisamente Evans, no me arañes, pero si tu intención es estrangular a Potter, tienes que apretarlo con más fuerza, apenas si se está poniendo morado.


	12. XII

**Reto:** Lo que sea mientras salgan: _Horror, intención, placer, plátanos_ y _momento_.

-¡Que **horror** de examen! ¡Mis **platanos** se parecían mucho más a las bananas! ¿Crees que me quitará puntos?  
-Hermione, no te quejes, por lo menos eran fruta, yo me despisté un **momento** y los míos huyeron solos... se ve que no conseguí quitar todas las patas de los ciempiés...  
-No me extraña Ron, si dejaras de pensar en tu **placer** y te preocuparas un poco más por tus estudios eso no te habría pasado ¿Qué hiciste anoche?  
-Eh, yo tenía la **intención** de estudiar ¡No fue mi culpa que Angelina se pusiera tan dura con el entrenamiento de Quidditch!  
-Si, claro, eso dices siempre. Se lo contaré a tu madre.  
-¡No lo harás!  
-¡Si lo haré!  
-¡No lo harás!  
-¡Si lo haré!  
-¡No lo harás!  
-¡Si lo haré!  
-...¡Chivata!


	13. XIII

**Reto:** Libre, abecedario

-**A** ver clase. ¿Quien puede decirme cuales son los movimientos para realizar el encantamiento Reducto?

-**B**ien, Hermione, tu misma.  
-**C**olocar la varita en posición horizontal y realizar un giro de 360 grados hacia la izquierda mientras se inclinan los dedos hacia abajo.  
-¡**D**iez puntos para Gryffindor! Muy bien Hermione. Para el próximo día quiero un metro de pergamino sobre este encantamiento. Ya podéis salir.  
-¿**E**ncantamiento Reducto? Hermione ¿Nos echarás una mano?  
-**F**litwick se ha pasado mucho... ¡Un metro de pergamino!  
-**G**enial ¿Ahora si sois amigos míos no? Pero cuando os dije que os saltarais el entrenamiento de Quidditch para estudiar para las NEWTS no.  
-¡**H**ermione! ¡Las NEWTS son el año que viene! ¡Estamos en sexto!  
-¿**I**nsinúas quizás que estoy obsesionada con el estudio Ron?  
-¡**J**amás de los jamases insinuaría algo así! ¡No hace falta! ¡Es obvio!  
-¡**K**LACK!  
-¡**L**oca! ¡Casi me rompes la cabeza!  
- **M**ierda, se me ha doblado el libro de pociones...¡Maldita sea tu cabeza de cemento Ron!  
-**N**adie te pidió que me dieras con la cartera en ella!  
-**O**lvídalo, si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos sin comida, y me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
-**P**ero...¡Menudo morro tiene!  
-**Q**ue le vamos hacer...venga Ron, vamos a comer.  
-¡**R**ayos! ¿Aún estabas aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido, como me has ayudado tanto...  
-**S**eré sincero: No me meto en peleas de enamorados.  
-¡**T**u estás loco! ¿Peleas de enamorados? ¿Nosotros? ¡Jamás!  
-**U**sted dirá lo que quiera señor Weasley, pero hace mucho que os conozco. Siéntate y pásame la salsa, anda, se bueno.  
-¡**V**e a buscarla tu mismo!  
-¡**W**ingardum Leviosa! ¿Mira que puedes llegar a ser borde, eh Ron? Vigila con la cabeza que estas en medio del trayecto de...  
-¡**X**OOF!  
-**Y** obviamente no te has apartado... ¿Pero es que no me escuchas nunca?  
-**Z**eraz hijo de...¡Te foy a dar de oztiaz! ¡Me ha dado en todoz loz dientez! ¡Y eztoy empapado!


	14. XIV

**Reto: **Chica/Chica. Palabras que tienen que salir: esperanza, cualquiera, sorpresa, intenso, barra.

-¿Ginny? ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Ah, eres tu, pasa, pasa, estoy sola. Rose, Susan y Mary tienen club de Gobstones.  
-¡Oh! Apasionante e **intenso** club extraescolar. Te traía un _Mars_, mi madre me ha mandado un paquete de golosinas.  
-¿Un que?  
-Un Mars: Es una **barra** de chocolate y caramelo muggle, seguro que te gusta.  
-¿Pero tus padres no eran sanadores de dientes muggles o algo así? ¿Ya aprueban tanto azúcar?  
-No, pero creo que a veces piensan que me controlan demasiado, así que de vez en cuando me tratan como a una niña **cualquiera**. Aunque, como comprenderás no he venido solo por eso...  
-No, quieres saber como ha reaccionado Ron cuando Dean le ha insinuado que te gusta.  
-Pues... sinceramente, si.  
-Bueno, se ha atragantado con la butterbeer que estaba tomando, se ha puesto como un tomate y ha empezado a boquear como un pez a causa de la **sorpresa**.  
-Que reacción tan madura...  
-¿Verdad que si? Tranquila, le gustas, estoy segura, no pierdas la **esperanza**. ¡Oye, está rico este _Mars_!


	15. XV

**Reto: **Libre

Feliz Navidad James. Feliz Navidad Lily. Remus y yo os echamos de menos. Y Harry, aunque no puede añorados porque no os ha conocido, en estas fiestas, aún os echa más de menos. Pero ¿Sabéis? Ya no es huérfano y ya no tiene que vivir con tu hermana Lily, porque después de muchos trámites, peticiones, y ayudas de Albus, ya es legalmente hijo nuestro. ¡Le hemos adoptado! En estas fiestas hemos estado todos juntos en nuestra nueva casa. Vendí Grimmauld Place 12, no era el ambiente más adecuado para criar a Harry. Remus durante el curso enseña defensa en Hogwarts otra vez, aún no se cree que los padres de los alumnos le hayan vuelto a aceptar. Yo vivo allí, con él, pero no trabajo, oficialmente al menos. Harry tiene novia. Una chiquilla de Ravenclaw muy exótica aunque algo cabeza hueca desde mi punto de vista... a ver como terminan. Y sus amigos Ron y Hermione están saliendo también. Aunque se pasan la mitad del día peleando, son muy divertidos. Ojala pudierais verlos. Ojalá pudierais vernos a todos. Ojalá hubiese elegido mejor. Como cada Navidad, perdón. Perdón por fallarte James, hermano. Perdón por fallarte Lily, amiga. Perdón por dejar a Harry huérfano. Como cada año feliz Navidad, estéis donde estéis. Ahora dejaré esto en vuestra tumba. Os quiero. Os hecho de menos. Hasta el año que viene.

_Sirius_


	16. XVI

**Reto:** Calcetines

**1.**

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te enseñe a tejer Ronald?  
-¿Sabes no? Dijiste que esos calcetines que llevabas el otro día los habías hecho tú, esos de rallas de colores...  
-Si, si sé, pero no acabo de entender porque quieres aprender a tejer...  
-Pues... Quiero hacerle algo con mis manos a alguien muy especial... y he pensado que quizás un jersey...  
-¿Siguiendo la tradición de los jerseys Weasley? Claro, y no le puedes pedir a tu madre...  
-¡No!  
-Vale, no te sonrojes. ¿Y Hermione? ¿Ella teje de forma mágica, no?  
-Si...pe-pero... es que...  
-El jersey que quieres hacer con todo tu cariño es para ella ¿A que si?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Emental.  
-Eso es un queso.  
-Si, tengo hambre, vamos a robar algo a las cocinas y te enseño las bases.  
-Oh, Luna, ¡Gracias!  
-Pero te advierto: Para que tenga mérito, tienes que hacerlo al modo muggle.

**2.**  
Hicieron una apuesta. Si el podía estar toda una semana sin saltarse una sola norma del colegio, ella le regalaría algo suyo. Si no lo aguantaba tendría que hacerle los deberes de transformaciones todo el curso. Evans a veces se desmadraba un poco aún ser prefecta. A lo que iba. Hicieron una apuesta, y milagrosamente James ganó. Increíble. Ella tuvo que darle algo suyo. Habría podido ser un libro. Pero Evans adora sus libros. Habría podido ser una pulsera. Pero la mayoría eran regalos, y los regalos no se regalan. Habría podido ser una foto en Biquini. Pero no esta tan loca. Habría podido ser su bufanda. Pero no lo fue. Fueron unos calcetines. Concretamente unos de color verde oscuro con bolitas. Y lo más triste no es eso. Lo más triste es que al despertarme de una pesadilla plagada de lobos, le he visto dormir abrazándolos. A veces pienso que James está mal de la cabeza.

**3.**  
_Estoy esperando el Hogwarts express para ir a Hogwarts, Y el se sienta a mi lado.__  
__Por el borde de su túnica puedo entrever unos calcetines a rayas._

Era final de curso, y los profesores al terminar el banquete tomaban Firewhisky ante la mirada golosa de los gemelos Weasley, entre otros. Trago tras trago, los rostros del equipo docente iban enrojeciendo. Especialmente el redondo y apacible rostro de la profesora Sprout.

_¡Calcetines a Rayas! Frío como el hielo,__  
__Corazón de piedra ¡Calcetines a rayas!_

Parece que el alcohol le afectaba más a la profesora de Herbología, porque de golpe y porrazo se levantó, se hizo un hechizo Sonorus y se puso a cantar mirando fijamente a Albus Dumbledore que iba enrojeciendo paulatinamente. Los gemelos, que finalmente habían conseguido robar un vaso del preciado brebaje, hacían los coros.

_¡Calcetines a Rayas! Frío como el hielo,__  
__Corazón de piedra ¡Calcetines a rayas!_

**4.**  
-Ni hablar.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no, y ya está.  
-Esa no es una razón Hermione.  
-Pues me da igual, no es no.  
-Pero...no lo entiendo...  
-Ese no es mi problema.  
-En serio, ya me explicarás que tiene de malo que te pida que lo hagamos sin que te quites los calcetines...¡Si estás monísima! ¡Pareces una colegiala!  
-¡He dicho que no cacho pervertido!  
-¿Y unas trenzas?


	17. XVII

**Reto:** Que SÓLO aparezcan Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws y POR LO MENOS uno de los animales mágicos de cualquiera de los libros, aunque sólo sea de forma muy secundaria. Mínimo 100 palabras, máximo 200.

**1.**  
-Susan ¿Me está insinuando que me declare a Justin en clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas?  
-No Hannah, no te lo insinúo, te lo ordeno, estoy hasta el moño de tus suspiros y lamentaciones. Así que ya estás haciendo algo al respecto.  
-Pe-Pero...¡No puedo declararme en clase! ¡Se enteraría todo el mundo!  
-¿Y por qué no? Todos los grupos están demasiado ocupados con sus Escrogutos de cola explosiva (como para no estarlo). Entre tanto Pum y Pam nadie se va a enterar de nada.  
-Ya, lo que me preocupa es que entre tanto Pum y Pam tampoco se entere él...

**2.**  
Los ojos descomunalmente aumentados de la profesora Trellawney parpadearon rápidamente mirando fijamente las cartas del Tarot Mágico que Terry había tirado a Padma. La chica miró de reojo a su novio preguntándose que nueva desgracia vería su profesora. Las pulseras de la profesora de Adivinación tintinearon cuando cogió con precaución una carta con un gato pintado. Con gesto asustado miro a Padma y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, querida! ¡Siento tanto tener que darte esta noticia! ¡Antes de que termine el curso vas a quedarte embarazada! ¡El Kneazle nunca miente!

A su espalda Boot ahogo un gemido.

**3.**

-Resulta que fui con mi padre de vacaciones a Finlandia en busca de los Esperantos de cola rizada ¡Queríamos demostrar al mundo su existencia! Pero al ir por la red flu internacional me perdí y acabé en Madagascar, por suerte le pude mandar un loro mensajero a mi padre y vino a buscarme, pero en vez de ir directamente a Finlandia, decidió que nos quedásemos unos días en busca del famoso Camaleón Bicéfalo de Madagascar ¡Y lo encontramos! La cabeza que bautizamos como Bob se comió los deberes de Pociones y la que llamamos Jack los de encantamientos...  
-¿Me esta diciendo, Señorita Lovegood, que no me ha entregado los deberes de Pociones porque se los ha comido la cabeza llamada Bob de un Camaleón Bicéfalo?  
-Exactamente, me alegro que lo haya comprendido. ¡Que tenga un buen día profesor!


	18. XVIII

**Reto:** Lluvia

A la profesora Sprout nunca le han gustado las regaderas. Considera que lo mejor para que una planta crezca sana y feliz es la lluvia. El inconveniente se encuentra claro está en que las especies tropicales no sobreviven fácilmente al clima británico (Ni fácil ni difícilmente. No sobreviven y punto). Así que no hay más remedio que tenerlas en invernaderos.

Pero nunca más va a tener que regarlas con regadera. Porque Flitwick, que es un encanto, le ha regalado por su cumpleaños un embrujo _Crea Lluvia en Interiores_ regulable a un horario fijo. Desde este uno de septiembre, cada día a las cinco de la tarde lloverá en el invernadero numero tres.

Eso es perfecto para las plantas.

**Moraleja:** No confiéis que un sitio desierto y bajo cubierta sea un buen sitio para un _Aquí te pillo aquí te mano_. Podéis acabar con una pulmonía triple. Preguntadle a Fred y Angelina sino.


	19. XIX

**Reto:** Helado de Chocolate, Taco, 113 palabras

James Potter corría harmoniosamente por la calle mayor de Hogsmeade. El sol brillaba con fuerza inusual en el cielo y una ligera brisa le despeinaba -aun más- sus negros cabellos. En una mano sostenía un helado de chocolate. Con la otra intentaba que cada uno de sus cabellos se mantuviera exactamente donde el quería. Su boca gritaba -para variar- un nombre:

-¡Evaaansss!

La chica en cuestión empezó a girarse lentamente, Potter se miró de reojo en el escaparate de Zonkos comprobando su atractivo aspecto. La colisión fue digna de ser repetida a cámara lenta.

-¡Me cago en tus muelas Potter! ¡Joder! ¡Estoy llena de helado!

-¿Te lo limpio con la lengua, querida?

*PLAF*


	20. XX

**Reto:** Monologo y cerveza

Odio que la gente me ignore. Odio cuando pienso que esta gente que me rodea aquí, en este bar, no conoce mi grandeza. No soporto imaginarme unas vidas tan mediocres en las que no brilla un faro como yo. No me extraña que ahoguen sus penas en cerveza, porque sus vidas son tan negras como la bebida que ingieren. Necesitan conocerme. Necesitan que una luz, como yo, les guíe en sus vidas y les saque de esa negrura espumosa en la que están sumergidos. Esta decidido. ¡Debo hacer algo por ellos! ¡Debo darme a conocer!

-¡Camarera! ¡Gilderoy Lockhart desea otra Guiness!


	21. XXI

**Reto: **Especial Hermione Granger en honor a su cumpleaños

Cuando Hermione hizo cinco años, todos sus parientes le regalaron libros. Algunos eran cuentos ilustrados, otros tenían ya bastante letra para su edad y algunos hasta enseñaban palabras en otros idiomas.

Cuando Hermione cumplió siete años, sus padres, orgullosos, le regalaron una enciclopedia infantil. Hermione no cabía en si de gozo.

El día en que Hermione celebró su primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts, la lechuza le trajo un libro mágico para complementar sus estudios. A Hermione le gusto. Bastante.

A los catorce años, por su cumpleaños, Hermione recibió de Ron y Harry un pesado libro. De sus padres también. El de Lavender y Parvati era más delgado. Pero también era un libro.

Hoy Hermione cumple dieciséis años. Harry le ha regalado el "Manual práctico de Medimagia". Sus padres le han regalado "Como pasar tus NEWTS sin problemas muy serios". En las manos tiene un paquete muy grande. De Ron. Pesa. Esta casi segura de que es otro libro. Un libro enorme.

Lentamente deshace el nudo y aparta el papel de regalo-sin romperlo, como siempre-La boca se le abre en una elipse perfecta.

-Pensé... que te sería útil...-Comenta Ron, azorado.

-¡Ron!¡Es perfecto!¡Una estantería!¡Gracias!


	22. XXII

**Reto****: **47 palabras + Inesperado

Había días raros. Luego estaban los días inesperados, como ese. Era difícil no tener encontronazos con Potter. Era muy difícil que Dumbledore favoreciera a los Slytherin en una decisión. Pero vamos, que Lily Evans le estuviese besando era algo que podía definir totalmente un día como inesperado.


	23. XXIII

**Reto****: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Neville cerró lentamente la puerta de su dormitorio y pasó el pestillo. Cada año, en ese día hacía lo mismo, se encerraba, sigilosamente en su cuarto y seguía el mismo ritual.

Primero, cerraba las cortinas y encendía la luz de la mesita. Luego se arrodillaba en el suelo y sacaba de debajo de la cama una vieja caja. Uno a uno iba sacando juguetes y muñecos viejos. No había muchos, no en esa caja. Allí solo guardaba los regalos que le habían hecho sus padres. Y en el fondo, perfectamente apilados contrastando con el desorden reinante en el dormitorio, estaban sus últimos presentes. Envoltorios de chicle.

Silenciosamente agregó uno más. Era su regalo de cumpleaños.


	24. XXIV

**Reto****: **Máximo 59 palabras - Baño de Prefectos

Ya era embarazoso que una sirena hiciera comentarios sobre su vello rojo. Peor aún cuando al cuchicheo se unía Mirtle la Llorona comentando lo larguirucho que era. Pero esto ya era pasarse de la ralla.

-¿¡Luna Lovegood que demonios haces en el baño de prefectos!


	25. XXV

**Reto****: **Elegir entre estas palabras "_culo, corazón, insignificante_", y hacer que una de ellas aparezca cuatro veces.

-Es un pesado Dorcas.  
-Si pero tiene unos ojos preciosos, y un **culo** de ensueño.  
-Sigue siendo un pesado y un egocéntrico.  
-Pero te quiere. Te ha esperado muchos años y ¡tiene un **culo**!  
-Pero es muy brusco, muy precipitado...  
-Esta empezando a madurar, es tierno mujer, y su **culo** mejora día a día...  
-¡Oye! Que con quien me tengo que casar es con James, ¡no con su **culo**!  
-Eso es un _si_ entonces.


	26. XXVI

**Reto****: **"Beso" Gryffindor/Ravenclaw.

La cara de Ron brillaba en un tono rojo que no combinaba en absoluto con su pelo. Tieso como un palo y con la boca abierta miraba a la chica que le observaba de reojo, curiosa, mientras pasaba páginas y más páginas de una revista.

-Pe...¿¡pero que has hecho!

-¿No notas nada raro?

-¡¿A parte de que me acabas de besar! ¡Tengo novia!

-Vaya, no lo entiendo, se supone que tendrían que estarte saliendo Cársicas Grises de las orejas...¡Pero si según _The Quibber_ le tenía que pasar el octogésimo cuarto chico al que besara! Puede que me haya descontado. ¿Sabes donde está Harry?


	27. XXVII

**Reto****: **Música

La música sonaba lentamente, como incitando a las parejas a fundirse. En el centro de la pista, dando suaves giros sobre el suelo de roble oscuro bailaban ellos. Él, en túnica de gala. Ella con un vestido blanco resaltando su pelo rojo fuego.

Lentamente giraban, una y otra vez. Los ojos verdes de ella reflejados en los cristales de los anteojos de él. Nada más existía a su alrededor. Ni los amigos que les seguían con la vista, orgullosos. Ni la familia que les observaba emocionados. Ni las columnas que rodeaban el pabellón. Ni siquiera la cara enmarcada de pelo oscuro que les observaba con tristeza desde el exterior. Solo la música que les columpiaba.


	28. XXVIII

**Reto****: **Libre

A Hermione nunca le había gustado Harry.  
Aunque medio Hogwarts parecía opinar que si.  
Incluso la señora Weasley lo pensaba.  
La única persona que no lo pensaba parecía ser Ron.  
Ron solo estaba convencido de que a ella le gustaba Krum.  
¿Como podía estar enamorada de alguien que aun era más tonto que todos los demás?


	29. XXIX

**Reto****: **San Valentín.

-Muchas gracias por la flores cariño, son preciosas. ¿Me alcanzas ese jarrón?

-Me habría gustado poder regalarte algo mejor Hermione, al fin y al cabo es San Valentín. Pero apenas queda nada. Tras la guerra, el mundo ha quedado arrasado. Ni ganas de vivir le queda a la gente. Todo el mundo ha perdido a alguien, nosotros incluidos…

-Ya se que perdimos a muchos amigos, yo misma echo muchísimo de menos a Harry. Pero la vida debe continuar, tenemos que ser fuertes Ron, apoyarnos los unos en los otros. ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste el día de nuestra boda, no?

-Si, eso fue. Aunque por aquel entonces, también incluía a Harry. Le echo terriblemente de menos.

-Sht. No debería haberlo mencionado. Tú mismo lo has dicho: hoy es San Valentín, y yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Vas a tener que esperar un poco para verlo.

-¿Cuanto?

-Aproximadamente… nueve meses.


	30. XXX

**Reto****: **Gilipollas en 60 palabras.

-Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Que pasa Ron?

-Es que, verás, Hermione me ha dicho que no me entero cuando le gusto a alguien.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, le he preguntado a que se refería, y me ha respondido con una palabra que no he acabado de entender...

-Si esa palabra era _gilipollas_, tenía toda la razón.


End file.
